Mirror's Illusions
by hero-in-need-of-saving
Summary: The future Marauders are totaly sweet. Defying natural order, the three best friends consist of a Potter, a Muggleborn, and a... Malfoy? Warning: story may end in romance. Presenting: Albus Potter, Devin Gates and Scorpius Malfoy. Tadaa!


HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!

Poor Albus, he has no idea what he's getting himself into

Now everyone sit back and enjoy.

*8**8******88*88**88

This was it.

The moment he had been waiting for all his life.

Just like all the past generations of Potters (his brother included) Albus S. Potter was going to go Hogwarts and become famous (oooh he can see the future!). He lifted one foot as if to board the train that was about to take him to his destiny….

… Only to find himself hit by an invisible force and falling on his ass.

'S'ry. I thought I was late, I had no idea when the doors of this thing shut.'

Okay, so maybe the flying object was visible. Wait a second, flying objects can't talk!

'It's fine, I'm Albus Potter,' replied Albus quickly realizing that the thing that had knocked him down was actually a person.

'Sweet, I'm Dev and the stuck up idiot is Scorpius who, very nicely, told me how to walk through that stupid wall back there.' Devin made a hand motion towards a tall, blonde boy beside her. (Yeah that's right, **her.**) The boy grinned.

'He's a… He's a… a Malfoy…'

'He's a… He's a… a Potter…' mimicked Scorpius with the same amount of dread in his voice.

'Oh shut up you two. Yeah, I know 'bout the Malfoys. Poor Scorp could hardly walk more than five paces without everyone screaming "Aaaaah! Malfoy! Run for cover!" Now let's go find a compartment before they're all taken. I've heard that the older witches and wizards don't find it too amusing if they're suddenly joined by first years.' With that Devin grabbed both the boys arms and pulled them onto the train.

'Wow,' puffed Albus, 'She sure talks…'

'Fast?' Scorpius finished his thought, sliding open each door then shutting it.

'Yeah, how do you… How do you stay so calm?'

'Well, you do have to remember I've been in the vicinity of Devin Gates a good ten minutes more than you.'

'You say it as if it's an insult! Hey, what do think about this one?' Devin yelled from down the hall. Obviously she had found an empty compartment.

Jeez, Al wondered how the heck he had gotten to be stuck with this pair. One thing was for certain; he thought as he was ushered into the cabin; you didn't go to Devin Gates, she came to you. This was indefinitely a good thing, because you ended up having one heck of a good time with her.

The door slammed shut.

'This place is awesome; I can't wait 'til we learn curses!' There was no question to whom, the voice had come from. Devin, so excited she was almost levitating herself, was enough evidence as it is.

'Umm… Do you want to talk about Houses or something normal and not pain inflicting?' Albus asked Scorpius.

'Oh right Houses, we're all going to be in Gryffindor.' Devin dismissed the topic with a short wave. 'Now, curses…'

'My parents are going to be soooo thrilled.' Scorpius sighed half-heartedly. 'The last of the Malfoys isn't in Slytherin. Joy.'

'How do you know???' Al stared open-mouthed at Devin.

'I just do, never mind. Hey, Scorp you interrupted me!' Devin whined.

'You're a seer?' Albus asked once again with his lips impersonating an O.

'No I just KNOW THINGS!! K???—Nice hair!'

'Wha-' Albus turned just in time to see Scorpius pocket his wand.

'It's pink, F.Y.I., good job Scorp.'

'Change it back!'

'No, it'll return to normal in 24 hrs.' Scorpius smiled, rather evil in Al's opinion.

'Devin?' Albus changed people.

'Fine, if you shut up and sit stil—DESSERT CART!!'

'I'm pretty sure the whole train knows now, Dev.' Scorpius noted wryly.

The only reason Devin didn't shoot him right there and then was because she had set her mind on more important matters, like buying half of the candy on the trolley.

'Are you sure you can eat all that?' Albus eyed Devin's skinny frame.

'Ya… Just…have a…high metabolism…that's all…*sigh*' She munched happily on chocolate cauldrons.

The door slid open again.

'Hi, oh, wha-, my gosh, uh, anyways, we're almost there so you might want to get your robes on.' The Head Girl said with surprise as she saw the contents of the cabin: a Malfoy, a Potter and a Muggleborn. 'Hope you boys have fun at Hogwarts.' Then she shut the door trying to pretend she did not just see that.

'This train sure goes fast, huh?'

'She thought you were a boy!?' Albus seemed shocked.

'She's not the first; the short hair usually does it. She might want to check her bed, before she goes to sleep tonight, though…' Devin replied absentmindedly.

Shortly after the three had changed, (Devin left for the ladies room, don't worry) it was announced that they had arrived.

Gathering up her luggage, she noticed something.

'Scorpius Malfoy! You did not just eat all my chocolate!! You're so dead!'

But Scorpius was faster and had already departed from the compartment

She chased him through the train, plowing through people. 'Malfoy! You come back here!'

'Aaah! A Malfoy! Run for cover!


End file.
